elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Precious Gem (Skyrim)
Precious Gems are valuable items found throughout Skyrim in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Chances of finding precious gems is increased with the prowler's profit perk/ effect. Types Locations Loot and dungeon drops *Gems may be found while mining. *There is a Flawless Sapphire and a Flawless Amethyst in the Temple of Dibella in Markarth. Inside the Inner Sanctum on a shelf. *Amaund Motierre has a Sapphire, an Emerald, and a Diamond. *There is a Flawless diamond, 3 flawless garnets in a lockbox on a boat directly north of Reachwater Rock just southwest of Sky Haven Temple . If you follow your map to the mine you'll go through a stream where you will find the boat. *Giants can sometimes carry precious gems with them. *The miscellaneous quest received at Merryfair Farm northwest of Riften rewards you with randomly generated gemstones, typically one flawless and 2-3 others. *A Flawless Ruby can be found in the Emperor's bedchambers on board The Katariah. *A Ruby or Flawless Ruby can also be found in the throne room in South Shriekwind Bastion. *In Mercer Frey's house, there's a bowl filled with one of each type of gem. Each gem has approximately a 50% chance to be flawless. *In Anuriel's room in Mistveil Keep, there is a sapphire, ruby, and a lesser value gem. Grabbing these gems is considered a crime. *Sapphire in Riften, usually found near The Bee and Barb, has two sapphires that can be pickpocketed. *In Riften, a thief will occasionally spawn around the market area and quickly get killed by the guards. He seems to always be carrying a random gem, along with a few other useful items. Going in and out of buildings at night seems to spawn more thieves so you can effectively farm them for very little work. *Found randomly through out Skyrim (chest, ore veins, NPC's). *Blackreach *Gems may occasionally be dropped by dragons. *In rare occasions gems can sometimes be found on animals, most often Skeevers. *Most of the time gems can be found on bandits or in their hideouts. *A Flawless Diamond can be found in Kagrenzel sitting on top of the 2nd arch way from the exit to Stony Creek Cave, you can jump to get it or simply blow it off with Unrelenting Force. Merchants Merchants sell gems. Merchants that sell gems and jewelry generally purchase gems. General Goods merchants also buy gems. *Fralia Gray-Mane - Whiterun *Madesi - Riften *Nirayne - Windhelm Uses *Precious Gems can be combined with Silver Ingots and Gold Ingots to produce Jewelry. *Talen-Jei employs the Dragonborn with locating three Flawless Amethysts for a wedding band. *Madesi asks the Dragonborn to find two Flawless Sapphire for a special amulet he is crafting along with a Mammoth Tusk and a single Gold Ore. *Kesh from the Shrine to Peryite asks for a Flawless Ruby to commune with Peryite as well as single Deathbell, Vampire Dust and an Silver Ingot. Gallery Flawless Sapphire (Skyrim).png|Flawless Sapphire Emerald_(Skyrim).png|Emerald FlawlessDiamond.jpg|Flawless Diamond Sapphire.jpg|Sapphire Diamond.jpg|Diamond Emerald.jpg|Emerald FlawlessRuby.jpg|Flawless Ruby Ruby2.jpg|Ruby Category:Skyrim: Items Category:Skyrim: Smithing Category:Skyrim: Smithing Resources